Pedanium Zetton
is a kaiju from Ultraman Geed. It is made by combining Zetton and King Joe. Subtitle: Stats *Height: 65 m *Weight: 34,000 t *Origin: TBA History Ultraman Geed Pedanium Zetton appeared in episode 11 of Ultraman Geed as he was transformed from Kei Fukuide using the Riser and King Joe and Zetton Kaiju Capsules he stole from the Land of Light, alongside Ultraman Belial's power simultaneously with Riku Asakura transforming into Ultraman Geed to stop him. When their fight started, Geed held the upper hand when it came to combat even though Pedanium Zetton held the advantage in defense. Geed spent his time blocking his blows then retaliating with chops, punches, kicks, and even headbutts. When Pedanium Zetton finally landed an energized strike at Geed, he sent him flying into a building which was then destroyed and a large slab flew towards and then killed an Alien Bado hired by Kei to eliminate Laiha Toba, who managed to get away thanks to Pega. Afterwards, Geed got back up, transformed into his Solid Burning form, and summoned his Geed Claw. As they fought on, Kei boasted about him being better than Geed, who he revealed earlier was actually a manufactured imitation created in a laboratory, and while doing so, he turned the tide of the battle in his favor but Geed kept going. After being pushed away by Geed via a football shoulder push, Pedanium Zetton charged up then fired his Pedanium Meteor at Geed, who countered with his Strike Boost. As they walked in circles while being caught in a beam lock, Kei prattled on to Riku, blaming him for all of the misfortunes that happened in his time being a savior then both combatants charging their finishing moves for more power, which resulted in a huge explosion that engulfed both giants and reverted them back to their human-like forms. Kei then stole and made off with Riku's Ultra Capsules (except for Ultraman Zero's which was dropped during Kei's fight with Laiha). Later on, Kei reappeared in the middle of town and injected the Ultra Capsules he stole into his body to transform into Pedanium Zetton once again and went on a crazed rampage throughout the city. Using his powers, he caused mayhem and destruction throughout the city, but when he used them to destroy a mountain, the extremely high levels of compressed energy inadvertently knocked over backwards into a building and resulted in his nervous system and a portion of its brain burned out, forcing him to take inaction and recover for the time being. As time went on, the chimera finished repairing itself, got back up and resumed his warped path of destruction. During this time, Pedanium Zetton fired his Eldritch Shot at a building in which Riku and an old man he befriended were going under and the rubbage left the old man trapped. It was there that Pedanium Zetton noticed a Little Star detection and went towards it slowly. However, it was too late as Riku already gained the old man's Ultra Capsule of Father of Ultra and used it, along with Zero's capsule, to transform into Ultraman Geed in his new form, Magnificent, and punched Pedanium Zetton in the face. The chimera kaiju fired his Pedanium Meteor at the Ultra, only for him to block it with his Arrayzing Geed Barrier. After their fight went on, Geed blocked and/or deflected all of the attacks Pedanium Zetton threw at him then counterattacked with his Mega Slicer Cross. He then fired a Hand Cutter to get Kei's attention alongside his Mega Electric Horn, which knocked him down then quickly got back up and fired his lightning at the Ultra, but to no effect. As Kei was suffering from the mental instability due to the scale of his power, he kept on ranting on about Riku being an imitated creation while the latter kept blocking and deflecting the former's attacks as well as counterattacking. The two combatants then went on the physical assault and were evenly matched with each other. As they argued about Riku's worth, the two traded energized punches with each other and soon, grappled with each other as well. Once their argument was over, Riku punched Pedanium Zetton away with two Mega Bomber Punches then attacked him his Big Burst Away, which penetrated his Zetton Barrier, and finally destroyed the chimera kaiju once and for all. In the aftermath, Belial allowed Kei to rest from his injuries and Riku regained his stolen Ultra Capusles. Trivia *Suit Actor: Hiroyuki Arai. *Paralleling Orb and Geed's similarity in their usage of past Ultras' powers, the similarities of Pedanium Zetton are as follows: **Both are one of the strongest adversaries to the Ultra Warriors deployed by alien invaders (Alien Zetton and Alien Pedan), having withstand attacks from Ultras and dish out far greater punishment. **In their debut appearance, both are deployed through flying saucers (Zetton rides one while King Joe can separate into four). **Both shared a peculiar habit of waving their arms in mid-air and physical traits, such as ribbed textures on their limbs and a pair of large, light-producing organs on their chests. **In their debut appearance, both are defeated by the attack teams instead of their Ultra counterparts (Zetton was destroyed by Zero Gravity Bomb while King Joe was destroyed by Ryton R30 Bomb). **In Ultraman Max, they served under the same master (an Alien Zetton) and are improvised variants of the original (Zetton is bigger and heavier than its Showa counterpart while King Joe is built from a different metal, Zettonium instead of Pedanium). **They serve as the final villains of Ultra Galaxy Mega Monster Battle and are catalysts in Rei's awakening as Reimon and his Gomora into EX Gomora. *Ironically one of the aliens working against Kei in Pedanium Zetton's debut was an Alien Pedan Transformation Kei was shown to have two methods of transforming into Pedanium Zetton. - 2= - 3= }} After scanning both capsules, Kei presses the trigger of the Riser and transforms into "Ultraman Belial". As the background changes to an eclipse, Kaiju Capsules of Zetton and King Joe appear briefly before "Belial" inhales them, morphing into and creating Pedanium Zetton. IMG 1016.jpeg|King Joe's capsule activaties IMG 1017.jpeg|Zetton's Capsule activates IMG 1018.jpeg|Both capsules inserted and scanned IMG 1022.jpeg|Kei briefly morphs into Belial's image IMG 1021.jpeg|Kaiju Capsules materialize as the background turns to eclipse. IMG 1019.jpeg|"Belial" abosrb the respective Kaiju's projections IMG 1020.jpeg|Pedanium Zetton transformation complete videotogif_2017.09.16_08.59.25.gif - Alternative= Kei begins the transformation by injecting the Ultra Capsules he stole from Riku into his body, as they glow blue. Kei emits large amounts of dark energy as his eyes starts to glow red, and red lightning emits around his body. His body transforms into a dark red energy sphere which swells up until Pedanium Zetton bursts from it. IMG 1023.jpeg IMG 1024.jpeg|Kei injects the Ultra Capsules into his body IMG 1025.jpeg|Kei emits dark energy IMG 1026.jpeg|Kei before he transforms IMG 1027.jpeg|Dark energies erupt from Kei's body IMG 1028.jpeg|Kei transforms into a dark red sphere IMG 1029.jpeg|The red sphere swells up IMG 1030.jpeg|Pedanium Zetton bursts out as the transformation is completed. UltraCapsulePedaniumZetton.gif }} Powers and Weapons * : Pedanium Zetton firstly creates an energy circle in front of its body before firing a fiery electrical energy beam. This attack is analogous to King Joe's Eldritch Shot and Zetton's Zetton Breaker. In Ultraman Fusion Fight!, it is launched as a huge energy sphere, based on Zetton's 1 Trillion Degree Fireball. *Red Lightning: Pedanium Zetton emit red lightning bolts from the spikes on its shoulders, fingers, and its horns/antennae. *Energy Bullets: Pedanium Zetton can launch missile-strength energy bullets from its hands. This ability seems to be based on Zetton's Zetton Light Bullet. * : Pedanium Zetton can fire a red laser, that's inherited from King Joe's Eldritch Shot. * : Pedanium Zetton can summon an energy shield. * : True to its name, he dons the Pedanium armor, which has the same strength as King Joe's. *Self-Repair: Should Pedanium Zetton sustain internal damages, it would rest and repair itself until all damages had been fixed. PedaniumMeteor.png|Pedanium Meteor PedaniumZettonRedLightning.png|Red Lightning Meteor_Fireball.png|Energy Bullets Eldritch_Shot.png|Eldritch Shot Zetton_Barrier.jpg|Zetton Barrier Weakness The Fusion Rise of Pedanium Zetton can only be sustained until its Kaiju Capsules overheated. When Kei injects the Ultra Capsules into his body to transform, their energies can cause mental instability, almost driving him to the point of insanity. Gallery Ultraman Geed Pedanium Zetton.png Geed 11 Titlecard.png IMG 1020.jpeg UG-Pedanium Zetton Screenshot 001.jpg Crunchyroll - Watch Ultraman Geed Episode 11 - The Geed Identity - Google Chrome 9_15_2017 11_47_20 PM.png 20170909_154009.jpg Crunchyroll - Watch Ultraman Geed Episode 11 - The Geed Identity - Google Chrome 9_15_2017 11_48_43 PM.png Crunchyroll - Watch Ultraman Geed Episode 11 - The Geed Identity - Google Chrome 9_15_2017 11_48_28 PM.png UG-Pedanium Zetton Screenshot 002.jpg UG-Pedanium Zetton Screenshot 003.jpg UG-Pedanium Zetton Screenshot 004.jpg PedaniumMeteor.png UG-Pedanium Zetton Screenshot 005.jpg GeedAndPedaniumBeamClash.png UG-Pedanium Zetton Screenshot 006.jpg UG-Pedanium Zetton Screenshot 007.jpg UG-Pedanium Zetton Screenshot 008.jpg UG-Pedanium Zetton Screenshot 009.jpg UG-Pedanium Zetton Screenshot 010.jpg Miscellaneous 20170527 224413.jpg FB IMG 1503908917218.jpg FB IMG 1503909764983.jpg FB_IMG_1504897457278.jpg FB IMG 1504204192993.jpg IMG_1143.JPG C2-056.png PedaniumZettonDCD.png C2-006.png Category:Ultra Kaiju Category:Ultraman Geed Category:Ultraman Geed Kaiju Category:Fire Kaiju Category:Fusions Category:Chimera Kaiju Category:Cyborgs Category:Belial Fusion Monsters Category:Electric Kaiju